What?
by RavenSara84
Summary: Ryuuga has disappeared after he gave Kenta his Star Fragment and now finds himself in a strange room with a rather strange man, who keeps pointing a torch at him.


What?

PG

Crossover Doctor Who x Beyblade Metal Fusion

Ryuuga just vanished when the other's battled Rago, but where did he go?

One moment he was there, watching as his bey L Drago disappeared after giving Kenta's bey his Star Fragment and then he was here.

Only he had no idea where _here_ was. He heard the whirling sound of a motor and came face to face with a man, who starred at him, brown eyes wide in surprise.

"What?" The stranger said, looking at him up and down; "What?" He then brought out a slim lined torch that began to make a strange whirling noise as the blue light shone on new comer, as if scanning him, then he looked at the torch and said once more; "What."

Narrowing his amber eyes at him, Ryuuga snarled; "I should be saying that! Where am I?"

Stepping back, the man put the torch away; "You're on the TARDIS… How did you get here?"

"How should I know?" He snapped back, the aches and pains of his battle previously were beginning to affect him, the adrenaline rush was over; but his pride wouldn't allow him to show this man how much pain he was actually in.

"And you're hurt," He stated dumbly; "I… Er… Come on, we can get you fixed up," He indicated for the teen to follow him and he did so, carefully taking note of where they were going.

_How big is this? _He wondered to himself, still trying to figure out how he got here from being on an island.

"Sit down, the Doctor is in," The man said with a smile, but Ryuuga never returned it, just sat down on the seat that was offered to him and let the man check him over, once more with the slim lined torch.

"What is that thing?" He decided to ask, finding the noise irritating his ears.

"It's a Sonic Screwdriver," He replied seriously, as if that wasn't the most ridiculous thing to say.

"A what?"

"Sonic… Screwdriver," He repeated and then frowned; "What's your name anyway?"

He didn't want to say, but he was somewhere unfamiliar and the man was helping him, although it was a strange kind of help really; "Ryuuga," He grudgingly said after a few moments of silence.

"Ryuuga," The man rolled the name on his tongue for a moment; "Not English?"

"Do I look it?" He said with a fierce glare that most people would cower under, but this man just smiled, as if he was used to people looking at him like that.

"Nope, you look more like you are from the East of Earth… Japan maybe," He said thoughtfully, losing himself to his own thoughts.

"So what's your name?" He asked, knowing if was uncharacteristic of him to ask such a question, he didn't really care, but he needed to know who this guy was, he _needed_ to get some kind of information so when he got back he could search and find out who he really was.

"I'm The Doctor," He said with a blink.

"I asked for your name, not profession,"

"That is my name," He said again, and although Ryuuga didn't want to believe him, after all it was ludicrous that his name was actually _The Doctor_, but somehow this man truly believed that was his name.

"Fine then, where are we?" He asked with a frown; _And people say that I'm crazy?_

"We're in the middle of space right now, no real fixed point, just… Bobbing along,"

The teen starred at him, not sure what to make of his answer but knowing that the man in front of him was a hundred per cent mad.

The Doctor had begun to clean out his wounds, although he found that it didn't sting, although he was sure it _should_ do, considering what he was using.

He watched as the man moved away, stepping back as if to admire his work and then looked at him.

"Done,"

"What?"

"Done. You're done," The Doctor told him; "You'll be fine, it'll probably heal faster than it would normally but…" He shrugged and Ryuuga just blinked at him.

"How…"

"I'm the Doctor, you don't need to know _how_," He smiled; "It just is,"

"You're a mad man," He said, not caring that right now he was in a more vulnerable position, it was the truth as far as he was concerned.

"I'm not," The Doctor said, although he didn't sound too surprised by Ryuuga's statement; "We really are just floating along in space, I'll show you,"

So Ryuuga followed him back to the main room, where the whirl of the engine of the machine in the middle of the room was still going and walked up to the main doors opening them up dramatically and smiling as he watched Ryuuga's amber eyes widen.

_NO! How can… This can't…_ The teen carefully looked out, gingerly popping his head out to make sure this wasn't some kind of trick, but no, it really did seem to be that they were in _space_!

"So, I guess the TARDIS brought you here for a reason…"

Ryuuga just looked at him, wondering now who was truly mad.


End file.
